To continue the participation of Allegheny General Hospital in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. This group will undertake clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer, through the collaboration of the radiotherapy centers joined in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. It will be possible for the entire group to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer, not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen in any one institution. This proposal discusses the role of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Division of the Allegheny General Hospital in: 1. The performance of serial Carcinoembryonic Antigen assays to be done at Allegheny General Hospital on all patients entered into the joint RTOG/COG protocol for "Preoperative Irradiation in Potentially Curable Adenocarcinoma of the Rectum". 2. The preparation of a first draft of a protocol for immunological profile studies in patients receiving radiation therapy by J. P. Concannon and M. H. Dalbow. 3. The preparation of a first draft of a protocol for the use of corynebacterium parvum as a non-specific immunostimulant in adjuvant therapy to radiation treatment of patients with bronchogenic carcinoma.